Spell For A Smile
by Cho Ai Lyn
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang remaja yang berusia 15 tahun, tinggi badannya yang tak sesuai dengan umurnya, menyebabkan ia ditawari untuk mejadi model ukuran anak-anak SD oleh Desainer terkenal yang bernama Choi Siwon... WONKYU/ My first GS FF / Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : GS, Typo(es), Bahasa tak baku, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**If You DON'T LIKE it, Just DON'T READ it Ok !**

* * *

.

**Summary** : Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang remaja yang berusia 15 tahun, tinggi badannya yang tak sesuai dengan umurnya, menyebabkan ia ditawari untuk mejadi model ukuran anak-anak SD. Karena wajahnya yang imut serta manis membuat para masyarakat dunia Fashion menyukainya, apalagi setiap posenya ketika tersenyum. Membuat banyak namja or yeoja terpesona. Namun tak ada yang tahu jika diusianya yang terlalu muda ternyata dia sudah menikah.

.

**Happy Reading !**

* * *

**~:)(:~:)(:~ Spell For A Smile ~:)(:~:)(:~**

**.**

"Kyuhyun-ssi kumpulan fotomu bagus-bagus, hari ini berikan senyummu yang terbaik ne." Ucap salah seorang kru pemotretan.

"Ne !" balas Kyuhyun sambil membungkukan badannya.

'Ah, sebenarnya aku mudah sekali grogi kalau di depan kamera.' Batin Kyuhyun dan mulai berpose sesuai arahan fotografer.

**_My Love, My Kiss, My Heart_**  
**_ Modu mudeodulge gaseumsok gipeun got Yeah~_**  
**_ One Love, One Kiss, To My Heart_**  
**_ Modu ijeobolge modu da jiulge~_**

Ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, Kyuhyun segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja dekat acara pemotretan dan bergegas mengangkatnya.

"_Yeoboseo_ !" sapa Kyuhyun.

"Masih grogi ya? Senyum dong !"

DEG

Kyuhyun sangat mengenal suara itu, hanya dengan mendengar suaranya, membuat Kyuhyun merona, jantungnya pun kini berdetak tak karuan. 'Siwon' batin Kyuhyun. Ia terpaku mendengar suara Siwon, Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika Siwon akan menelponnya ditengah-tengah kesibukannya.

"Kalau kamu tersenyum, bunga-bunga bermekaran, burung-burungpun menyanyikan lagu cinta. Aku cinta Kyuhyunie, cinta sekali~." Ucap namja diseberang sana. Kyuhyun merasa mendengar suara itu tak jauh darinya, membuat Kyuhyun membalikan badannya. Dan benar saja, Siwon telah berdiri di luar kaca studio pemotretan Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah, ternyata Siwon tak hanya menelfonnya tapi menyempatkan dirinya melihat acara pemotretan Kyuhyun. Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya, segera ia kedipkan sebelah matanya, dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menjadi salah tingkah. Kemudian Siwon melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke ruangannya, untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Siwon sengaja untuk memberikan semangat pada acara pemotretan Kyuhyun. Karena Siwon yakin, Kyuhyun akan sulit tersenyum jika Siwon tidak menemuinya.

'_Kyuhyunie paling cantik kalau tersenyum, aku cinta sekali' _

Perkataan Siwon terputar di otak Kyuhyun berkali-kali seperti kaset yang rusak. Hanya dengan kata-kata Siwon, mampu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mudah. Karena Kyuhyun memang jarang sekali tersenyum, bahkan hampir tidak pernah menampakan senyumnya jika bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaannya.

'Kata-kata Siwon oppa ini selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum, seperti sebuah mantera yang sangat ampuh.' Batin Kyuhyun. Dan dengan semangat membara ia kembali melakukan pekerjaannya, tanpa susah payah membuat dirinya tersenyum di depan kamera. Bukankah mantera untuk Kyuhyun telah dilafalkan oleh suaminya.

Yah, Kyuhyun dan Siwon sudah menikah. Namun hanya pada catatan sipil. Mereka tak merayakannya mengingat usia Kyuhyun yang terlalu muda, dan juga akan mempengaruhi karir Kyuhyun di dunia permodelan ini.

Kini Kyuhyun telah selesai melakukan pemotretan, dan ia bergegas pulang. Ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan suaminya. Karena hanya di rumahlah, tak ada _acting_ serta kepura-puraan. Dan hanya dirumahlah Kyuhyun bisa bermanja-manja dengan Siwon-nya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi aku sudah beli buku kumpulan fotomu."

"Kamu sudah menerima suratku?"

"Kyuhyun minta salaman dong !"

Begitulah jerit teriakan para fans Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melihat dirinya dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemennya.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus cepat-cepat pulang." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari meninggalkan sekumpulan namja yang mengerubungi (?) nya tadi.

Setelah dirasa tak ada fansnya lagi, Kyuhyun memelankan langkah kakinya, lelah juga berlari menghindari para fans. Kyuhyun memang selalu pulang sendirian, ia tak bisa pulang bersama Siwon, karena itu bisa membuat orang lain curiga, terlebih lagi Kyuhyun hanya seorang model biasa yang tak begitu terkenal. Namun tetap saja ada seseorang yang bisa mengenalinya ketika berjalan di luar.

Kyuhyun terkikik geli membayangkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Choi Siwon, desainer terkenal yang kini menjadi suaminya.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

"_Namaku Choi Siwon, seorang desainer. Mau mencari model anak SD. Maukah adik menjadi model saya?" Tanya seorang namja yang bernama Siwon tersebut, setelah di jalan tak sengaja melihat seorang anak yang sangat imut berjalan di depannya._

"_Umurku 15 tahun." Ucap Kyuhyun polos, Kyuhyun hanya terkejut ketika dengan tiba-tiba ditawari untuk menjadi seorang model anak SD? Usianya saja kini sebaya dengan anak SMP. Meski tinggi badannya cuma 143 cm ._

"_Mi-mian, aku salah bicara." Kaget Siwon yang kini membuatnya salah tingkah, mungkin kerena malu._

"_Ah, tak apa.!" Balas Kyuhyun dengan menunjukan senyuman terlebarnya hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya. Kyuhyun merasa geli sendiri melihat tingkah Siwon yang salah tingkah._

"_Ad-ada apa lagi." Tanya Kyuhyun yang gugup, karena namja yang telah salah tingkah tadi dengan tiba-tiba mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi Kyuhyun sambil menatapnya lekat hingga tak berkedip. Wajah yang tadi terlihat sangat ramah juga berubah seketika menjadi wajah stoic yang sangat menyeramkan bagi Kyuhyun. Namun jawaban dari namja tersebut sangat tak terduga._

"_Cantiknya senyummu memikat sekali. Maukan jadi modelku? Aku jamin kamu pasti ngetop." jawab namja tersebut – Siwon- sambil meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun, mengenggamnya dan menampakkan wajah yang berbinar-binar di hadapan Kyuhyun._

_Dan sejak saat itu Kyuhyun mulai meniti karir di dunia modeling._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Teriak Kyuhyun ketika sampai di apartemennya.

"Kyunie…" sambut seorang _namja_ dari dalam apartemen Kyuhyun dan menghampirinya.

"Ini sebuah hadiah untuk Kyunie, sebagai ucapan selamat atas terbitnya buku kumpulan fotomu." Ucap _namja_ tersebut sambil menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan pada Kyuhyun.

Namja tersebut adalah Siwon. Ia sengaja pulang lebih awal agar bisa memberi kejutan untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sangat senang karena telah disambut oleh pangerannya, menjadi semakin bahagia mendapat hadiah dari suaminya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Kyuhyun segera membukanya.

"Kyaaa, gaun pengantin! cantik sekali. Siwon _oppa_ yang merancangnya?" teriak Kyuhyun kesenangan melihat hadiahnya.

"Ne. selama ini kita sibuk kerja dan tak sempat mengadakan ucapara pernikahan. Jadi _oppa_ khusus membuatnya untuk Kyunie. Di pakai ya?" ucap Siwon menjelaskan.

"Ne.!" teriak Kyuhyun yang terlalu senang.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memang sudah sebulan menikah, entahlah apa yang membuat Siwon begitu bodoh sampai menikahi bocah berusia 15 tahun. Namun pertama kali melihatnya serta melihat senyumnya, langsung membuat hatinya terjerat akan pesona Kyuhyun. Apalagi ternyata Kyuhyun juga menyukainya. Jadi Siwon tak ingin menunda-nunda waktu untuk memiliki Kyuhyun, sebelum ia direbut oleh orang lain. Meski harus melewati kedua orang tua masing-masing. Namun akhirnya mereka merestuinya.

Kyuhyun yang sangat senang mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Siwon dan berhampur ke pelukannya, Siwon sangat terkejut merasakan Kyuhyun yang mendadak memeluknya, bahkan Siwon hampir saja terjungkal tadi jika ia tak siaga. Setelah puas memeluk Siwon, Kyuhyun menaiki kursi yang berada di dekat Siwon kemudian medekatkan wajahnya. Siwon mengerti apa maksud Kyuhyun, maka dengan cepat ia juga mulai memejamkan matanya.

Cup

Dan akhirnya mereka berciuman sambil memejamkan matanya masing-masing. Ciuman yang hanya menempelkan bibir tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun.

'Meskipun kami hanya menikah di catatan sipil, Aku ingin suatu hari nanti bisa berkata "Akulah istri seorang Choi Siwon" itulah impianku' batin Kyuhyun ditengah-tengah menikmati ciumannya.

"Yes, aku dapat foto yang menarik." Ucap seorang _namja_ paruh baya setelah memotret pemandangan yang luar biasa dari jendela balkon sebuah apartemen.

.

**Spell For A Smile **

.

"Ini jadwal bulan ini, cukup ketat lho, nggak apa-apa kan?" kata manajer Kyuhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula aku suka pekerjaan ini. Aku juga ingin mencoba _show_ di panggung, nggak hanya pemotretan untuk majalah saja." Ucap Kyuhyun riang. Memang selama ini ia belum pernah berjalan di _catwalk_ dan memperagakan busana di karpet merah. Ia hanya bekerja sebagai model majalah _Fashion_ khusus anak-anak.

"Serius? kebetulan ada tawaran _show_ untuk Kyunie." Ujar manajer Kyuhyun.

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Ne, sepertinya Siwon juga sedang menyiapkan rancangan untukmu. Model yang sedang naik daun ini." Puji sang manajer sambil mengacak surai coklat Kyuhyun gemas.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Wonnie !" teriak Kyuhyun sambil berlari menghampiri Siwon. Di saat yang bersamaan pula sang manajer meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Siwon karena tiba-tiba sang manajer mengingat sesuatu yang terlupa olehnya.

"Ah maaf, aku permisi dulu." Ucapnya kemudian beranjak pergi. Tak ada yang menyadari jika sang manajer berpamitan. Siwon dan Kyuhyun asyik dengan dunia sendiri.

"Wonnie kok nggak kasih tahu Kyunie sih, kalau mau bikin _show_." Ucap Kyuhyun setelah berada di hadapan Siwon.

"Sebenarnya aku mau memberi kejutan untuk Kyunie. Bagaimana mau ikut _show_ ku?" Tanya Siwon sambil menampilkan senyum mempesonanya.

"Tentu saja aku mau pakai baju rancangan Wonnie." Jawab Kyuhyun sumringah. Bahkan ia tersenyum lebar hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit ketika tersenyum.

"Ne tentu saja !" sahut Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

'Ah serasa mau terbang saja. Aku begitu bahagia. Pekerjaan lancar percintaan juga.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Baru saja Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang seakan mau terbang ke langit ke tujuh namun, tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Hingga mengagetkan seluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut.

"Kyunie LIHAT INI !" teriak sang manajer kembali keruangannya.

DEG

'APA! KETAHUAN!' teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia sangat terkejut ketika sang manager menunjukan sebuah fotonya tengah berciuman di sebuah majalah. Bahkan menjadi _trending topic_ saat ini.

"Gosip seperti ini akan merusak karirmu sebagai model." Ucap sang manager sambil menunjukan majalahnya kepada Kyuhyun.

'Bagaimana ini' batin Kyuhyun. Ia sangat ketakutan. Bukan karena karirnya sebagai seorang model tapi karir Siwon yang ia khawatirkan. Reputasi Siwon akan tercoreng di dunia _fashion_. Dan Kyuhyun tak mau itu terjadi.

"Lebih baik kau tolak acara _show_ itu." Saran sang manajer agar tak membuat masalah menjadi semakin rumit. Setidaknya untuk sementara ini Kyuhyun tak menampakan dirinya di depan publik hingga masalah terselesaikan.

"TIDAK. AKU AKAN TETAP IKUT !" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia sangat ingin berjalan di panggung sambil memakai baju rancangan suaminya. Dan Kyuhyun tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Meski ia harus menangung resiko yang berat nantinya.

Tak lama setelah Kyuhyun bisa mengendalikan emosinya, ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku ingin penampilanku berubah ketika mengenakan banyak rancangan yang berbeda-beda. Aku suka pekerjaan ini."

Siwon yang terdiam dari tadi, terkejut akan tekat Kyuhyun. Ia melihat mata Kyuhyun yang berbinar ketika mengucapkan perkataannya. Dan Siwon tak tega untuk menghalangi tekatnya tersebut. Sudah ia putuskan untuk membantu Kyuhyun-nya.

"Percaya pada kami bu manager. Berita itu hanya bohong belaka. Kami akan berusaha agar berita itu tidak semakin meluas." Ucap Siwon sambil membungkukan badannya. Memohon pada sang manager agar Kyuhyun tetap di izinkan mengikuti _show_nya.

.

**Spell For A Smile **

.

"APA TINGGAL TERPISAH !" Teriak Kyuhyun yang terkejut dengan perkataan Siwon. Kini mereka sedang berada di apartemen mereka. Setelah pulang dari pekerjaan masing-masing, mereka memutuskan untuk mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang menimpa Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya ini menjadi masalah Siwon juga namun yang nampak jelas di gambar majalah tersebut adalah wajah Kyuhyun. Sementara wajah Siwon tak nampak jelas karena foto itu di ambil dari luar apartemen mereka dan sebagian wajah Siwon terhalang tirai apartemen.

"Aku tidak ingin menganggu karir Kyunie. Dan kalau aku tetap tinggal disini, bisa jadi gosip nanti." Ucap Siwon sambil membereskan barang-barangnya untuk pindah dari apartemen miliknya yang ia tinggali bersama Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mematung, ia tahu kini Siwon hanya ingin berusaha melindungi dirinya. Namun tinggal terpisah sungguh membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkannya. Karena selama ini Kyuhyun selalu bergantung pada Siwon.

"Kita bertemu lagi di acara _show_ itu ya!" ucap Siwon kembali sambil menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun dan tersenyum padanya. Sebenarnya Siwon juga tak tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian. Tapi ini semua demi Kyuhyun-nya. Siwon rela menutupi kesedihannya agar bisa melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya menundukan kepalanya mencerna apa yang telah di dengarnya tadi.

"Oh, iya. Kyunie boleh memakai baju itu di akhir _show_ nanti. Karena aku ingin melihat Kyunie mengenakan baju pengantin." Lanjut Siwon. Seketika Kyuhyun mendonggakan kepalanya menatap Siwon. Perasaannya tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat.

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ia dengar tadi. Sungguh hari ini banyak kata-kata yang terlontar padanya yang begitu sulit ia cerna dengan cepat. Seolah hari ini adalah hari ter _Lola_(?)baginya.

"Ne, tentu saja. !" jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum sejuta voltnya. Melihatnya, membuat Kyuhyun juga tersenyum, senyum terlebar yang ia punya, khas anak-anak. :P

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya !" ucap Siwon sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dan melangkah pergi.

**TBC**

* * *

**Ok, ini FF GS pertamaku.**

**Mianhae jika aneh, ternyata buat FF GS itu lebih sulit dari pada BL. -_-**

**Dan karena aku Fujoshi akhirnya hasil Fict ini jadinya aneh. -_- ****Untuk bahasa aku sengaja tidak memakai bahasa baku. ^_^V**

**FF WonKyu makin menipis. :'(  
Jadi tak apa kan jika aku re-post lagi untuk meramaikan FF WK ? :D**

**Gansahamnida #bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & Choi Siwon**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : GS, Typo(es), Bahasa tak baku, tidak sesuai EYD.**

**If You DON'T LIKE it, Just DON'T READ it Ok !**

* * *

**~:)(:~:)(:~ Spell For A Smile ~:)(:~:)(:~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, selain pemotretan, Kyuhyun juga harus latihan berjalan di panggung nanti. Hingga ia sedikit melupakan gosip yang beberapa hari lalu beredar tentang dirinya.

"_Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi. Mohon tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi berikut ini." Begitulah jawaban dari kotak kecil yang ia pegang kini._

Kyuhyun merasa sangat sedih, selain sibuk karena pekerjaannya, ia juga tak bisa bertemu dengan Siwon beberapa hari ini. Bahkan di tempat kerjanyapun Kyuhyun tak bisa menemuinya karena ia disibukan ini dan itu.

"Mungkin dia sibuk." Gumam Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah berhari-hari tak ada kabar dari Siwon, Kyuhyun tak tahu Siwon tinggal dimana, membuatnya semakin frustasi karena memikirkan Siwon. Ia semakin kesepian jika tak ada Siwon disisinya.

"_Aku kaget dan berhenti jadi penggemarmu."_

"_Untuk Kyunyun-ssi. Benarkah itu? Kyuhyun-ssi hanya milikku seorang !"_

"_Pokoknya Kyuhyunnie nggak boleh pacaran dengan siapapun. Kyunnie adalah bidadariku."_

Begitulah isi surat yang sering diterima Kyuhyun. Surat dari para penggemarnya. Masalah gosip belum juga reda, ditambah Siwon yang tak ada kabarnya. Dan sekarang para fansnya mengadakan protes akan gosip tersebut. Entah Kyuhyun tak tahu masalah apa lagi yang akan diterimanya setelah ini.

"Tuh, tuh cewek itu!"

"Baru 15 tahun sudah tinggal serumah dengan seorang cowok. Memalukan!"

Begitulah celaan yang di dapat Kyuhyun dari rekan modelnya. Meski kedua _yeoja_ yang tadi membicarakan Kyuhyun merendahkan suranya, tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun bisa mendegar suara mereka. Apa lagi pandangan mereka yang seolah memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan jijik.

"Kyuhyun-ssi! pemotretatannya dimulai sekarang ya!" teriak sang fotografer yang membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun segera beranjak ke tempat pemotretannya dan segera melakukan tugasnnya.

"Kyunnie ayo tersenyum!" teriak sang fotografer karena dari tadi ekspresi Kyuhyun tak seperti yang diharapannya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak tersenyum, sedangkan dalam pemotretan kali ini, Kyuhyun diharuskan untuk tampil ceria.

"I-iya!" gugup Kyuhyun menjawab sang fotografer.

'Aku ingin mantera ajaib dari Wonnie. Tapi dia tidak kunjung menelfonku.' Batin Kyuhyun. Yah, yang bisa membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum hanya Siwon seorang, seolah Siwon adalah senyumannya. Sesuatu yang selalu membuatnya bahagia.

_#My Love … My Kiss … My Heart...#_

_#__Modu mudeodulge gaseumsok gipeun got Yeah~#_

"Bunyi ponsel siapa itu !" teriak salah satu kru pemotretan di ruangan tersebut.

"Ma- maaf itu punyaku." Jawab Kyuhyun beranjak dari posisinya dan menghentikan pemotretan sejenak untuk mengangkat ponselnya.

"_Halo Kyunnie."_

'Wonnie' batin Kyuhyun yang terkejut mendengar suara yang selalu ia rindukan selama ini.

"_Mian, aku tak bisa menelfonmu, Kyunnie ?" _ucap Siwon kembali karena tak mendengar jawaban dari Kyuhyun sejak tadi.

'Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar suara Wonnie lagi.' Batin Kyuhyun , ia terhanyut dengan suasana yang membahagiakan baginya kini.

"Hiks..Hiks.." Kyuhyun masih tak menjawab. Justru suara isakan Kyuhyun yang menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"_Wah Kyunnie menangis ya! Kan sudah ku bilang Kyunnie paling cantik kalau tersenyum_"_

"__Kalau Kyunnie sedih, badai salju turun dihatiku. Hanya senyummu yang membawa musim semi untukku chagi." _Lanjut Siwon yang ingin menenangkan Kyuhyun agar berhenti menangis.

"HA HA HA …" begitulah suara yang di dapat Siwon dari seberang telfonnya.

"_Wah aku nggak pandai merayu ya?" _ucap Siwon setelah mendengar suara tawa Kyuhyun. Siwon sedikit lega jika mendengar tawa Kyuhyun seperti ini. Ia sempat khawatir jika ucapannya tak mampu membuat Kyuhyun kembali ceria.

"_Saranghae_ Wonnie !" ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat. Kata-kata Siwon, membuatnya kembali hidup. Manteranya telah Kyuhyun dapatkan sehingga Kyuhyun bisa melewati hari ini dengan senyuman.

"Ayo lanjutkan pemotretannya!" teriak Kyuhyun setelah mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

Kyuhyun beranjak menuju ke tempat pemotretan dengan sejuta senyum, hingga pemotretan yang tadi berlangsung lama karena Kyuhyun tak bisa ternyum kini bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat ketika Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan ekspresi cerianya lagi.

.

**Spell For A Smile **

.

"Tanggal 14, hari gladi bersih! Yeyyy akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Wonnie." Teriak Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri setelah melingkari kalender di kamarnya. Ia selalu melakukan hal itu sebelum tidur agar ia selalu ingat kapan akan bertemu dengan Siwonnya kembali.

Pagi harinya ketika Kyuhyun hendak memasuki studio tempat diadakan _show-_nya Siwon. Tiba-tiba segerombolan namja meneriakinya, hingga membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"KYUHYUNNIE!"

"Apa betul kamu pacaran dengan desainer?"

"Tidak mungkin. Kami semua ini penggemarmu tidak bisa terima."

Begitulah teriakan dari sekumpulan namja yang tengah mengerubunginya(?). Kyuhyun hanya bisa membatu tak tahu harus bersikap dan mengatakan apa.

"Itu tudak benar kan?" Tanya salah satu namja yang mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan menarik tangan Kyuhyun kasar.

"Akhh!" Kyuhyun tersentak karena tindakan fansnya yang sedang kalap sekarang.

Greppp

Tiba-tiba sesosok namja tinggi melepas tautan tangan Kyuhyun yang dipegang namja tersebut. Ia berdiri di depan Kyuhyun berusaha melindungi Kyuhyun-nya dari amukan para fansnya. Yah dia adalah Siwon. Kyuhyun yang terkejut, langsung menampilkan senyumnya ketika tahu siapa yang tengah menolongnya kini. Kyuhyun tak menyangka jika akan bertemu Siwon secepat ini. Baru saja Kyuhyun berencana untuk mencari Siwonnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada model kami!" ucap Siwon dingin sambil memberi _deathglare_ pada para namja di depannya.

"Kamu kan yang digosipkan dengan Kyunnie!" teriak salah satu namja yang mengenali wajah Siwon di foto.

"Itu cuma omong kosong. Dia semata-mata hanya modelku. Tidak kurang tidak lebih."

DEG

Rasanya dihantam beribu batuan karang di hati Kyuhyun. Perih. Itu yang kini ia rasakan. Ia tahu ini hanya salah satu _acting_ Siwon. Namun mendengarnya secara langsung dari mulut Siwon yang selalu mengucapkan mantera-mantera kebahagiannya, seakan hilang tertiup angin. Sungguh perkataan Siwon membuatnya sedih. Dan itu berarti Siwon masih tak ingin mempublikasikan statusnya di hadapan publik.

"Tidak mungkin aku menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang terlalu muda. Jangan ributkan omong kosong ini." Lanjut Siwon beranjak pergi sambil menarik Kyuhyun meninggalkan para _stalker-_nya.

"Disini sebaiknya kita bersikap seperti orang lain." Ucap Siwon setelah berada di dalam studio untuk memulai acara gladi bersih.

'Padahal hatiku berbunga-bunga bisa bertemu dengannya.' Batin Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa menatap Siwon dengan pandangan sedih. Siwon pun melangkah pergi melanjutkan perkerjaannya.

"Bajumu kotor tuh!" ucap seorang _yeoja_ cantik, mungkin dia juga salah satu model Siwon. Namanya Yuri. Kyuhyun sangat kesal mungkin bisa dibilang ia kini sedang cemburu melihat ke akraban Siwon dengan Yuri yang tengah mengobrol ria.

'Aku mohon pandanglah aku dan tersenyumlah padaku.' Batin Kyuhyun yang melihat kini Siwon melangkah melewatinya. Namun nol besar hasil yang didapatkan Kyuhyun. Siwon sama sekali tak menoleh ke arahnya. Ia berjalan seperti tak melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Siwon hampa.

"Kasihan sekali, dicuekin Siwon tuh." Bisik-bisik para model lain yang melihat kejadian Siwon yang mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak peduli apa kata mereka, yang Kyuhyun pikirkan adalah Siwon dan hanya Siwon. Hingga tiba-tiba seorang model lain sengaja menabraknya yang berdiri mematung melihat punggung Siwon.

"Akhh!" Keluh Kyuhyun yang hampir saja terjatuh. Namun ia berhasil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Tubuhmu kecil, nggak pantas menjadi model. Menyerah sajalah !" ucap model yang menabrak Kyuhyun tadi sambil berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

'Tubuhmu kecil…." Gumam Kyuhyun menirukan perkataan model tadi.

'Aku memang pendek, wajahku juga mirip anak-anak, tapi…' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengingat ucapan Siwon tadi.

"_Tidak mungkin aku menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang terlalu muda."_

GLEK

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya setelah mengingat ucapan Siwon. Ia tahu Siwon hanya berpura-pura berkata seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja ucapan itu selalu terngiang di kepala Kyuhyun.

Kini Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruang ganti, tempat rancangan baju Siwon dismpan untuk dipamerkan pada acara pementasan besok. Untungnya tak ada seorangpun di ruangan ini, sehingga Kyuhyun bisa bernostalgia tanpa takut di ketahui orang.

"Pokoknya aku akan tampil dengan gaun ini di _show_ nanti." Ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sambil memeluk erat gaun pemberian Siwon beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kalau saja Wonnie mengatakan 'kami sudah menikah' ah, bahagianya aku…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan Siwon sedang berada di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya mungucapkan kata itu dihadapan semua orang.

Kyuhyun tak tahu jika ada dua yeoja yang sedang mengintipnya dari balik celah pintu. Mereka memandang dengan tatapan tak suka kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah memeluk gaun yang akan di pakainya nanti.

**.**

**Spell For Your Smile**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari tiba waktunya untuk memakai baju rancangan Siwon serta hari pertama Kyuhyun menginjakkan kakinya di karpet merah. Para model serta kru pementasan pun sibuk dengan tugasnya masing masing.

"Satu jam lagi _show_ akan dimulai." Teriak ketua organizer pementasan tersebut.

Ketika Kyuhyun memasuki ruang ganti untuk memakai baju tiba-tiba saja perasaanya menjadi tidak enak.

"Itukan punya dia!"

"Tuh, dia datang bagaimana ini?"

"Siapa sih yang melakukannya? Tega sekali!"

Begitulah suara-suara yang mengiringi langkah kaki Kyuhyun menuju tempat _wardrobe_, dimana gaunnya tersimpan.

DEG

Bagaikan terjatuh dari tebing air terjun Niagara, hati Kyuhyun mencelos melihat gaun pemberian Siwonnya dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Butiran air matapun tak terbendung lagi, air mata Kyuhyun menetes tanpa seizinnya. Ia begitu terluka melihat hadiah dari orang yang sangat penting baginya dirusak seperti itu. Padahal Kyuhyun sangat ingin sekali memakai gaun tersebut di pementasan pertamanya, memakai gaun yang dibuat Siwon hanya khusus untuk dirinya. Tapi semuanya telah hancur, Kyuhyun tak bisa memakai gaun yang sama sekali belum ia coba.

"Wonnie!" lirih Kyuhyun melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Siwon memang sengaja datang ke ruang ganti para model, untuk memberi semangat pada Kyuhyun di _show_ pertamanya. Namun Siwon sangat terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah menangis, ia pun mengarahkan matanya ke arah pandang Kyuhyun. Dan benar saja, gaun yang akan di pakai Kyuhyun di akhir show nanti dalam keadaan tak layak untuk di pakai.

"Ini sudah tidak mungkin bisa di pakai, kamu harus pakai pakaian yang lain." Ucap Siwon setelah mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di lantai sambil memperhatikan gaunnya yang tengah rusak.

"Kalau begitu wonnie akan batal bilang bahwa kita sudah menikah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Yah, Kyuhyun ingat, jika Siwon pernah bilang bahwa ia ingin melihat Kyuhyun memakai gaun pengantin. Mungkin Kyuhyun tak mengerti ucapan Siwon waktu itu dan salah mengartikan maksud Siwon. Jadi Kyuhyun berpikir Jika Kyuhyun tak jadi memakai gaun ini berarti Siwon juga tak akan mengumumkan pernikahannya. Kyuhyun tak mau itu terjadi. Kyuhyun sangat ingin memakai gaun rancangan Siwon. Karena itulah impian Kyuhyun lainnya.

"Kamu tidak mungkin terus terang kepada mereka kan?" ucap Siwon yang lagi-lagi tak memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan sayang "Kyunnie".

"Aku hanya bilang ingin melihat Kyuhyunnie pakai baju pengantin. Kyuhyunnie masih muda kan? Aku tidak mau mengumumkan pernikahan kita secepat itu." Lanjut Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun intens. Siwon tau Kyuhyun akan sangat sedih dengan ucapannya. Namun ini semua demi kebaikan hidup serta karir Kyuhyun nantinya.

Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan, hidup dengan kepura-puraan. Ia senang menjadi seorang model karena Siwon adalah seorang desainer. Ia ingin suatu saat nanti menjadi model utama rancangan baju Siwon, dan Kyuhyun juga ingin selalu berada di dekat Siwon. Tapi percuma saja jika mereka hidup berdekatan tapi saling berpura-pura tak kenal, menjadi orang lain. Kyuhyun sangat membencinya jika harus berbohong dan terus berpura-pura.

'cukup sudah, kalau memang harus menderita seperti ini ak- aku…' gejolak batin Kyuhyun.

"AKU TIDAK MAU SEMBUNYI LAGI! HARUSNYA KITA TIDAK USAH MENIKAH!" teriak Kyuhyun. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan penat dihatinya. Sungguh Kyuhyun sudah merasa lelah dengan kebohongan ini.

DEG

Siwon terkejut dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tau jika Kyuhyun tak sengaja mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun masih kecil dan belum bisa mengendalikan emisonya. Namun tetap saja ucapan Kyuhyun menusuk jantungnya.

Seketika Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena mengucapkan kata-kata yang tak pantas untuk diucapkan.

"Aku paham!" lirih Siwon beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah mematung sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri.

Hati Kyuhyun sangat sakit akan ucapannya sendiri. Mungkin kini ia menjadi wanita terbodoh karena telah menyakiti hati orang yang sangat dicintainya. Bodoh karena tak bisa mengerti situasi dan bodoh karena ia terlalu egois sehingga tak sempat berfikir jika semua yang Siwon lakukan hanya untuknya, hanya untuk kebaikannya sendiri.

'Wonnie dia pergi dan tak muncul lagi, mungkinkah dia membenciku?' batin Kyuhyun.

Sejak pertengkaran tadi, Kyuhyun tak melihat Siwon sama sekali, padahal ia akan segera tampil. Kyuhyun butuh mantera-mantera dari Siwon. Ia begitu gugup, bukankah ini adalah _show_ pertama yang ia ikuti.

"Kyuhyun-ssi giliranmu!" teriak salah satu seksi pengawas jalannya acara.

"I-iya!" Kyuhyun sangat gugup kali ini. Namun ia harus melakukannya ia tak boleh mengacaukan acara show Siwonnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah sambil mengingat mantera-mantera yang selalu di ucapkan Siwon untuk bisa tersenyum. Ketika ia berjalan menuju panggung.

"_Aku suka senyum Kyunnie."_

'Meski ku ingat mantera itu. Aku tetap tidak bisa tersenyum….. tapi aku sudah bilang akan melakukannya. Aku harus berusaha.' Batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkah di atas panggung dengan anggun, sorot matanya seakan kosong. Bibirnya tak menyunggingkan senyum sedikitpun. Ia berjalan sesuai apa yang telah di ajarkannya kemarin. Namun tetap saja ia tak bisa mengekspresikan baju yang di pakainya. Wajahnya datar, tak ada sinar seperti biasanya yang selalu ia tampakan ketika pemotretan majalah.

Sudah 2 kali Kyuhyun berganti pakaian memamerkan rancangan Siwonnya. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tak merasa senang jika tak memakai gaun rancangan Siwon yang dibuat khusus untuk dirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi manis ya!"

"Tapi sayang ia tak senyum sama sekali."

Begitulah respon para yeoja yang duduk di bangku penonton. Mereka menganggumi penampilan Kyuhyun, namun sayang mereka tak bisa melihat ekspresi ceria yang selalu Kyuhyun tunjukan ketika melihat gambar Kyuhyun di majalah.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ini pakaian terakhir!" ucap seorang yeoja yang bertugas menyiapkan pakaian para model di _show_ nya Siwon.

"Terakhir." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil menerima pakaian yang disodorkan yeoja tersebut.

'Jadi aku benar-benar tak bisa memakai gaun itu.' Begitulah isi pikiran Kyuhyun namun lamunan Kyuhyun terbuyarkan oleh suara teriakan seorang namja.

"KYUHYUN!"

"Wonnie!" kaget Kyuhyun melihat siapa yang tengah berlari menghampirinya.

"Kyunnie pakai ini!" ucap Siwon sambil menyerahkan sebuah gaun kepada Kyuhyun.

"I-ini!" seolah tau akan maksud Kyuhyun Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Gaun ini sudah aku perbaiki. Aku ingin melihatmu memakainya!" ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang sedang mematung melihatnya.

Kyuhyun sendiri tak menyangka jika Siwon akan memperbaiki gaunnya, jadi alasan Siwon yang tak muncul selama pementasan karena ia sibuk memperbaiki gaun Kyuhyun. Air mata Kyuhyun menetes seketika, dan pikiran buruknya tentang Siwon ternyata salah. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat terharu kali ini. Air matanya kinipun bukan keluar karena ia sedih melainkan karena bahagia.

"Maaf ya aku tak bisa mengerti perasaanmu!" Siwon membuka suara di tengah derai air mata Kyuhyun yang terjatuh. Ucapan Siwon membuat air mata Kyuhyun berhenti seketika, bukankah sekarang ia harusnya senang, jadi buat apa ia harus mengeluarkan air mata yang selalu indentik dengan kesedihan.

"Tidak! aku yang salah karena bicara kasar pada Wonnie." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memeluk erat gaun yang diberikan Siwon.

"Terima kasih Wonnie!" tak ada kata lain untuk mengambarkan kebahagiaan Kyuhyun kini. Ia sangat bahagia karena bisa memakai gaun ini. Ia beranjak pergi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian terakhir karena gilirannya akan segera tiba.

'Meskipun hanya bisa memakai gaun ini dan tak bisa mengakui kami telah menikah… itu sudah cukup untukku. Aku tetap mencintaimu Choi Siwon.' Kata hati Kyuhyun yang sedang berbunga-bunga. Kyuhyun sadar jika Siwon sangat berarti baginya. Ia rela jika hidup dengan kepura-puraan selamanya asalkan Siwon terus berada di sampingnya. Daripada Siwon harus pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan Kyuhyun semakin terkejut jika penampilannya sebagai penutup acara akan ia tutup bersama dengan Siwon. Salah satu impian Kyuhyun kini terwujud yaitu bisa berjalan di panggung yang sama bersama orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Kyuhyun menggandeng lengan Siwon, ia berjalan di atas karpet merah dengan senyum yang menawan. Begitu pula Siwon. Siwon yang jarang tersenyum, dan selalu bersikap dingin, kini menampilkan senyumnya di hadapan banyak orang.

Mereka terlihat begitu serasi, Siwon yang tampan dan mempesona di tambah Kyuhyun yang sangat cantik memakai gaun yang sudah dipermak Siwon. Jika gaun yang semula panjang kini sudah dirubah Siwon menjadi di atas lutut karena ia harus memotong bagian yang robek pada gaun tersebut, hingga memperlihatkan kaki jenjang nan putih mulus milik Kyuhyun. Warna gaun yang selaras dengan kulit putih pucat Kyuhyun, serta sepatu _high heel_ yang sederhana namun terkesan anggun. Begitu pula Siwon yang mengenakan tuxedo putih yang begitu cocok ditubuhnya yang kekar tersebut.

Di tengah-tengah langkah kaki mereka di atas panggung, tiba-tiba para wartawan menyodorkan pertanyaan kepada Siwon.

"Siwon-ssi benarkah kalian sudah tinggal bersama?"

Mau tak mau Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dan Siwon mulai menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Itu hanya berita bohong. Kami tidak tinggal bersama…" ucap Siwon sambil menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun hanya menunduk menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"…Tapi kami sudah menikah!" lanjut Siwon. Seketika itu pula Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Siwon dengan pandangan tak percaya. Yah Siwon kini mengakui statusnya dengan Kyuhyun di depan banyak orang. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main.

"Wonnie !" lirih Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon lekat, mencoba mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Dan Kyuhyun berharap ini bukanlah sekedar mimpi.

"Tadinya aku ingin untuk saling menahan perasaan dan menyembunyikan pernikahan kita. Tapi aku tidak mau Kyunnie sedih. Karena dari dulu hingga selamanya aku akan tetap mencintai Kyunnie."

Mantera Kyuhyun telah terucap kembali. 'kata-kata itu bagaikan mantera cinta untukku'.

Kyuhyun tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia begitu bahagia hari ini hingga membuat lidahnya kaku untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata, otaknya tak mampu berfikir jernih dan jantungnya pun berdetak tak karuan. Yang Kyuhyun bisa tunjukan hanya senyuman. Senyum kebahagiaan kepada Siwonnya

Siwonpun mengankat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal untuk melanjutkan _show_ nya yang tertunda tadi. Tepuk tangan serta teriakan kegembiraanpun terdengar dari kursi penonton mengiringi langkah kaki Siwon menutup acara show pameran busananya.

**.**

**Spell For A Smile**

**.**

Hari tanpa kepura-puraan yang selalu Kyuhyun inginkan akhirnya datang. Tak ada lagi saling menghindar dan berpura-pura tak kenal. Hari yang begitu membahagiakan buat Kyuhyun.

Tentang orang yang telah merusak baju Kyuhyunpun sudah ditemukan, bukan ditemukan lebih tepatnya mereka yang mengakui sendiri.

Dan kini semuanya tenagh berbahagia, dengan senyum yang selalu mengiringi kehidupan mereka. Para fans Kyuhyunpun banyak yang memberikan dukungannya dengan Siwon.

"Aku akan selalu mendukung Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Untuk Kyuhyun-ssi : senyummu saat konferensi pers adalah senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat."

"Kyuhyun-ssi maju terus !"

Begitulah isi surat yang diterima oleh Kyuhyun dari para penggemarnya.

.

.

.

"Wonnie ada nggak mantera yang membuatmu semangat?"

"Bukan kata-kata sih !"

"APA – APA? Biar aku lakukan !"

"**Melihat senyum Kyunnie adalah mantera penyemangat untukku **!"

"**Mulai sekarang kita akan selalu bersama dan saling melindungi." **Ucap Siwon kembali sambil menarik Kyuhyun ke arahnya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan…

Bibir merekapun bertemu.

**THE END**

* * *

Thank's atas review-nya.  
Ini memang cerita di ambil dari komik yang aku baca dengan judul yang sama karangan **Morie Mako**.  
Adakah yang sudah pernah baca?

**Big Thank's to : **

**shin min young :: iloyalty1 :: rikha-chan :: ratnasparkyu :: LittleElf :: dazzledaisy :: GaemGyu92 :: LalaPoo :: kimchiana**

**Serta pada semua siders yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini. ^_^**


End file.
